


Simpsons Theory about Sideshow Bob

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Headcanon, Platonic Relationships, Tsunderes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simpsons Theory: Sideshow Bob subconsciously cares about Bart…THIS IS NOT A BOB X BART THING, it’s more like a weird platonic yandere thing!I feel like deep down, a small part of Bob doesn’t truly wish to kill Bart and that’s one of the reasons why his plans always fail!
Relationships: Sideshow Bob & Bart Simpson
Kudos: 8





	Simpsons Theory about Sideshow Bob

Krusty Gets Busted: 

Before Bob’s first crime gets exposed, he gets sent to jail and goes insane, he goes out of his way to try and cheer Bart up when he sees the boy was depressed about Krusty being arrested.

Bob didn’t have to do that, but he did. 

Bob also views Bart as surprisingly smart. 

Black Widower: 

Not much can be said here, I don’t think Bob cares about Bart that much yet. 

Bob does pat Bart’s hand and straightens his tie, but Bob probably did this to scare Bart a little bit.

Bob seems to love psychologically torturing Bart during most of their interactions.

Cape Feare: 

Despite all the death threats to scare Bart, Bob almost seemed pretty hesitant about actually doing the deed.

Bob had a perfect opportunity to kidnap and kill Bart when the boy was walking alone in the town of Terror Lake, instead Bob tries to start a conversation with Bart before Bob got trampled.

Bob is willing to give Bart a last request and when Bart briefly pretends he doesn’t have one, Bob almost looks scared and insists for Bart to ask for something.

When Bart asks for Bob to sing the entire score of the HMS Pinafore, Bob had no problems with this. (Though it might also be that Bob wanted to show off his beautiful and talented voice.) 

Bob also was happy that Bart joined him in some of the singing.

And finally, when Bob finishes singing and raises his weapon at Bart, Bob was bringing his weapon towards Bart’s face slowly as if he was trying to give Bart a chance to run. 

Sideshow Bob Roberts: 

When Bob runs for Mayor, he pays special attention to Bart.

Both Bart and Lisa interfere with his plans this time, but Bob only focuses on Bart. 

Bob briefly kidnaps Bart and threatens to kill him again, but instead of trying to hurt Bart, Bob orders his men to give Bart some ‘Vote Bob’ stickers and brings him home. 

Sideshow Bob’s Last Gleaming: 

Again, when both Bart and Lisa interfere with his plans, Bob only focuses on Bart and kidnaps him. 

When Bob brings Bart to an old-timey plane to kill Krusty, Bob had a perfect opportunity to stab Bart in the throat while they’re on it, but he doesn’t. 

Bob even tries to make conversation with Bart again. 

Brother From Another Series: 

When Bart doesn’t believe Bob has truly changed and to spy on him, Bob took it in stride at first and even fondly said hello to Bart.

Bob begs Bart to trust him when they (and Lisa) have to work together to stop Cecil aka Bob’s brother. (Bob even gives Bart a sad, pleading little smile.) 

Bob seemed to be grateful that Bart saved his life. (At least for this episode…) 

Day Of The Jackanapes: 

Bob happily got his picture taken with Bart twice.

In Bob’s plan Bart is supposed to die with Krusty, but in Bob’s dream, Krusty dies while Bart lives.

At near the end of the episode, when Bob starts to regret his deadly plans to kill Krusty (and Bart), I feel like Bob was also trying to save Bart as well as Krusty.

The Great Louise Detective: 

This is the most obvious evidence; Bob can’t bring himself to kill Bart, cause he’s grown accustomed to the boy’s face and even calls Bart an old friend. 

The Italian Bob: 

Bob seems amused by Bart trying to convince Bob to attack the boy.

Bob plays soccer with Bart, Lisa, and some other children and he pretends that he’s a chicken laying an egg with the soccer ball to make them all laugh. 

Bob and his family were walking pretty slowly when they were trying to kill the Simpsons.

Funeral For A Fiend: 

When Bob traps Bart inside the funeral bed that’s about to be burned, it was moving extremely slowly into the fire and Bob didn’t even bother speeding it up until the Simpsons arrived. 

Bob Next Door: 

Bob takes his time bragging about his plan, instead of trying to kill Bart quickly. 

The Man Who Grew Too Much:

Bob actually saved Bart’s life. 

Blazed And Confused: 

Bob doesn’t like the idea of sharing Bart’s killing with Mr. Lassen. 

Gone Boy: 

Bob realizes that he doesn’t wish to kill Bart anymore and they hug twice. 

Bobby, It’s Cold Outside: 

Again, refuses to kill Bart and even tries to help Bart.


End file.
